


aetherflow

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Worship, Feelings, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: The perfect balance of warmth for the cold.





	aetherflow

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to In Your Arms, or at least it’s expanding on the idea that the crystal on G’raha is sensitive.

“Are you willing to tell me about this?”

The Warrior’s fingers drag over the crystal that seems to illuminate the dimly lit space. Within the confines of the inn room, flames crackles gently from the fire place, adding to the peaceful atmosphere of their own little world.

With a soft exhale, the Exarch appears relaxed at the gentleness from the touch mapping out the crystal. Those fingertips reach the line of where his skin meets along his neck, and he can do naught but to stare down at them. Their gaze always compels him to look back, although he would never look elsewhere to begin with, they’ve always been his focus.

“It doesn’t hurt if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Mm…does it make you feel anything else?”

That hand flattens over the side of his neck, the warmth of their palm felt against the contrast of skin and crystal. It’s soothing to him.

“Coldness at times, but otherwise it’s simply there to serve as a reminder.”

The memories of how he chose to meld with the tower to prolong his life aren’t exactly happy or sad ones. He made the choice knowing fully what the consequences would entail, and having his Warrior so close to him now only reinforces the value of such a decision.

He sees the way the Warrior’s eyes shift amidst the reflection of flames nearby. Those fingers pause in their exploration of dipping down along his chest. Seeing how an uncertainty chases across their features, G’raha moves to grip onto their hand.

“Don’t say it.”

“But I-“

It’s not as if the Warrior can help wishing that certain things didn’t come to pass. So many people scarified things for them. Seeing G’raha in this state is another to add to the lengthy list. Of course, he appears to be devoted to the idea, and he speaks again to reassure them.

“I never regret anything when it comes to you.”

At first the Warrior says nothing, only the subtle sounds of the fire crackling fill the void of silence.

G’raha watches intently, about to speak up again if needed to convince them, but he stops short when he sees the way the Warrior starts to move their hand again.

Those lips burn against the cold the crystal brings. A lone kiss is placed upon their right hand, those eyes peering up at him as if to further damn him to this unfaltering love he has for them. A broken noise escapes him as he’s entranced with how the Warrior continues, that warmth spreading up the length of his arm to his shoulder.

Kisses lovingly decorate the side of his neck, burning their mark upon him from that alone. He exhales their name the moment those lips trace onto his chest.

“Do you mean to break me?”

“No…simply to admire you…” They smile in the midst of moving to kiss at his navel. “…and appreciate you.” Another kiss is made at his hip.

There’s a definitive shudder that rakes through his frame, and he’s certain the Warrior notices. That adoring smile turns faintly coy as they move back up and kiss his collarbone.

“Sensitive?”

“It’s tied to my aether so…yes.”

He feels every little touch whether it be from their lips or subtle drag of fingertips. When the Warrior dares to flick the warmth of their tongue down the center of his chest, he arches from the bed, a gasp tearing from his throat without restraint.

It’s pleasing to them how the Exarch reacts.

The heat grows from his chest, searing through the portions of crystal that glisten on his body. With their hands still roaming and mouth hovering against his neck, the Warrior listens to how G’raha speaks to them in a breathy tone.

“When I did this with you in mind, it resonated so that, my aether _senses _when it’s you.”

Intrigue has the Warrior captivated to not stop this closeness, and their love for this man seemingly grows at how sincere he’s being.

“So you react more to my touch than anyone else’s?”

“_Yes_.” G’raha says in a pleading sort of way, and he’s answered without hesitance by the Warrior crashing against him, caught up in a heated kiss that has him gripping into their hair to keep them locked in place.

The Warrior is pressed directly against him then with no intention of leaving. It’s not as if this is the first time they’ve been entangled with one another; however, knowing now that the sounds G’raha has always made were because of how they’re truly tied together has the Warrior needing to experience it, wanting to commit those sounds and how he _feels _beneath them to memory. It’s something they wish to treasure and keep for themselves.

Still being mostly bare from earlier, the exchange of warmth is heightened, the sensations in G’raha’s body having him trembling from it almost being too much, yet he never wants it to cease.

He feels every drag of their hips meeting, the way the Warrior rakes their nails down his chest, and stays melded against him. There’s no controlling how much he pants into their mouth, his crystal hand gripping at their lower back to keep up that rhythm, his body betraying him further as his cock is enveloped in that blissful heat.

It’s no secret to the Warrior that the faint line of crystal lines the length filling them up. Knowing this, they purposefully tighten around him, savoring the hitch in G’raha’s breathing, and how that cold hand grips down to their ass to force them down harder.

“Forgive my selfishness.” The Exarch speaks between a half-kiss, entirely too addicted to how their Warrior is writhing in his grasp. He groans while pushing his feet against the bed to thrust up into that welcoming heat with a dire need.

This pace has the Warrior barely able to respond, nails embedding back into skin and dragging against crystal in such a way that G’raha unconsciously growls because of it.

“No, never stop being selfish for me.”

They stare at him, and the intensity from how they speak to how they seemingly break him further has him overwhelmed. It’s terrifyingly euphoric.

As if to fulfill that request, he runs his free hand down between them, stroking against the wetness gathered there on their sex to greedily prey upon the Warrior’s own weakness in return. That aetherflow is incessant, leaving them unrestrained as they chase after that radiating heat that edges them closer and closer.

When the Warrior trembles almost as much as G’raha, they cling to him, able to feel every shift of their bodies intertwined, tasting every time he moans their name with reverence. That alone is enough to have them streaking cum against his hand, glistening on the crystal.

Feeling the heat of their cum and how their frame melds into his own has him groaning, remaining pressed in deeply to let his own release paint their insides.

The subtle pulses of it have the Warrior gasping against his cheek, having G’raha react to those hot exhales, and intense sensations causing more cum to fill them up.

With bated breaths, they gently press their hands to G’raha’s chest, leaning up enough to stare down at him. Seeing him in this state all because of them is almost as exhilarating as what they just did.

“I think…you look more beautiful than ever.”

Their hand runs up his chest, cupping the side of his neck as they smile.

Devotion is what the Warrior sees any time they see the Exarch, the crystal serving as a reminder to that.


End file.
